


The Little Red Piano

by MiladyPheonix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BAMF!Woman, Blood, Fluffy moments with inanimate object, Gen, Gore, Horror, Minor Character Death, Violence against women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: Inspired by a short dream I had of an old weathered piano leaning against a table while I was having breakfast. It played a few notes but the strings were broken and most keys made no sound when I tried. I tried really hard to not fic this but because my brain will never stop it wrote about a little red piano.





	The Little Red Piano

**Author's Note:**

> The piano its self I see as a Once bright red baby grand piano. The house would be old too, wood framed American style. Yeah I know #aesthetic

The little red piano leaned on the counter in the breakfast nook. It had come with the house because that’s where it lived. It lived because it had been so loved and because it lived and had loved it remembered. 

The piano remembered that there had once been music lessons for children and the hours the kind man would while away playing as he thought of his love. The piano remembered the grand wedding in the house, the man had played and danced, there had been food and flowers on the piano. 

The piano remembered the man's own children, cats that scratched it legs and dogs that slept beneath it. But pianos live longer than humans. 

The piano has a new one now, a woman. She patched up the red paintwork as best she could. She said beautiful, carefully stroked damaged keys and plucked a few remaining strings. She kept a jar on the piano and saved money to have it healed. The piano was loved by a new one now and it would remember again. 

Once a man broke into the house, the piano knew the woman was in danger and so remembered, as hard as possible old wood and string remembered Music, and music played! The man fled the music and every time someone tried, again the piano would remember. 

The woman would scold playfully the next morning, believing it a dream or simply having no fear of the little piano. She would eat and talk before going to work and the piano would remember that she’d shown no fear. 

One night men broke into the house, three of them who showed no fear of the music but gave old weathered wooden legs a kick and went upstairs, the piano played in fury now but remembered that the music had woken the woman before! The music rang out in triumph because she fought. 

A man fell down stairs and scrambled from the old house, the woman was ferocious and the little red piano played. She raced downstairs clutching the heavy stick she beat the men with and the other two followed her. 

One of the men grabbed her suddenly and threw her against the wall where she fell. The piano played outraged now that they stole from the woman and kicked at her belly. 

One man turned on the piano, banging his fists into the yellowed keys and wrenching up the big cracked lid. He pounded his fist down on broken strings and they wrapped around his arm, more strings joined in and the man screamed as delicate wire cut ruthlessly into his flesh. 

The woman rose panting in pain and angry at the thieves, the one man tried to pull his screaming partner from the body of the little piano and the woman began to strike again and screamed in pain through her injuries. 

The man watched as the little piano's wire sheared flesh from another man’s bones, as the wire strangled screams and slit his throat. The man fled, they had been expecting to rob one woman and enjoy themselves but now they were only two and only he had remained in the house. 

The woman watched the man run and gazed mutely as the other man's body was pulled piece by piece into the little piano's shell. She gathered the bags the men had filled carrying them slowly upstairs. Then she checked her injuries and slept, unsure of how to proceed. 

The little red piano pulled the body inside and red flooded through it, water and plasma nourished wood, ligaments and tendons became strong new strings as calcium whitened yellowed keys. 

The little red piano remembered courage, violence, fear, and rage. The piano shuddered, it moved and remembered laughter, clumsy slowly learning fingers, and love. 

The little red piano stood. 

The woman came downstairs slowly, she was pained but curious and cried in relief as she saw her home was not filled with blood and horrors. There in her breakfast nook, stood a gleaming red piano on three sturdy legs. She lifted the restored lid to see shining keys, all glowing white and black, then the other lid revealed the strings also restored all right and in place. 

The woman left but returned later and played a simple tune, as it was all she knew. She told the piano of her gratitude and that she would be well. The little red piano stood and the woman learned new music. There would be more life and the little red piano remembered.


End file.
